


Don't drown your heart(Just breathe)

by tildevanessa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, jily, slight very slight angst if you can see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tildevanessa/pseuds/tildevanessa
Summary: Lily assuring James because he's afraid of the future after Hogwarts.





	Don't drown your heart(Just breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone. Just a bit of Jily fluff.  
> Title is from "Breathe"- Seeb ft. Neev  
> None of this amazing world belongs to me. :(

It was 2 a.m.

_2 a.m._

Lily was not in a good mood. How could she be? She had woken in the middle of the night, bloody again, when all she wanted after the hellish day that ended a few hours ago was to sink into her warm, comfortable four-poster bed, drown under the covers and not surface into the human world for a couple hundred years.

So why was she awake way before the scheduled time of two hundred peaceful years?

She remembered how she woke up, breathing heavily, gasping for air, frantically trying to get the image of a dead James Potter out of her mind.

Oh yeah. _That’s_ why. The still body of her…boyfriend woke her up at this ungodly hour. The ghost of a smile graced her lips when she realized that even her thoughts were still having a hard time correlating James as her boyfriend. Even that thought couldn’t stop her from going back to being moody.

Lily Evans, like any sane human who managed to walk around on land absolutely did NOT like anything to interrupt her during sleep. In her very humble opinion, she considered it a crime against humanity if someone was to wake her (or anyone else for that matter) when deep in slumber. Now though, she had nobody to blame other than her own twisted and cruel subconscious.

She didn’t want to think that dreams held any premonition for the future, she had publicly scoffed at Divination way too many times to do so. Yet, she couldn’t shake the small ball of fear that had lodged itself in her chest since the beginning of the year. Every day news of more attacks on muggles, muggleborns and “blood traitors” kept rising their toll. Voldemort’s power was increasing by the hour and the Ministry was falling apart slowly.

Lily shook her head. Murky thoughts were not going to help fall back to sleep. Her only problem was that once she woke up she just couldn’t go back to sleep. Lily hated this. Why did her body have to be so stubborn?

Stumbling out of bed but being careful enough not to wake her dorm mates, Lily managed to locate James’ jumper she had been wearing quite possessively over the past few months. She still recalls how positively joyous she felt when she was able to wear it to James’ first quidditch match as captain. She had sent all the “I-heart-James-Potter” fan clubs into a frenzy when they realized the meaning behind Lily’s very public statement.

Lily crept down the girls’ stairs planning to head to the kitchens for a quick hot chocolate. She decided that she will make it herself if the house elves were sleeping.

As she came down the stairs, she was surprised to see that common room was awash with the golden red of the fire lit in the fireplace. Who could possibly be able to keep their eyes open at this time of night? Or morning whatever. (Well except her abnormal self of course)

She neared the common room quietly so as not to startle whoever was there. She was very surprised to see that she recognized the crazy mop of jet-black hair over the couch. Why was James awake? Was he even awake? Was he all right? Deciding that she would have to find out herself she gently called out to him.

“Babe, you okay?”

James was startled. He didn’t expect anyone to come over to the common room, much less Lily. He turned around to face her.

Lily was slightly concerned to see that her James was not smiling like usual. Every inch of his face laced with a seriousness so profound; Lily almost asked him who died.

“Hey, Lils.” Even his voice sounded miserable.

“James? Are you alright?” She tried hard not to convey the worry she felt into those four words but she was sure that even _she_ heard her own voice quiver a bit.

“I’m fine Lily.”

“No be honest James. I can see something is bothering you. C’mon. Spill.”

Lily took his hand and slowly sat on the couch next to him. She began stroking circles on is hand and could feel him calming to her touch.

“It’s just…I mean even today…”

“Yeah? What happened?”

Lily listened quietly while James described how a duel had almost taken place in the Charms corridor between some rumored to-be Death Eaters and the Marauders.

“They were quite lucky Professor McGonagall stormed in there hurriedly. To be honest though, so were we. They’ve become more rogue. I barely stopped Sirius from punching Avery. They were taunting him pretty bad.”

“Is he okay? He usually stays calm when someone provokes him, doesn’t he?”

“Sirius… well he’s been very tense the past week. His mother sent a letter saying that Regulus was following the “correct path” unlike him and planning on becoming a Death Eater after he leaves school.”

James could see the outrage on Lily’s face. “But... but he’s just a kid…”

“Sirius always believed that he’ll be able to save at least Regulus but now…” James led the sentence to silence.

“I just can’t take this anymore Lily. I have no idea what we’re going to do when we’re out of the protection of Hogwarts. Sirius is hell bent on finding every Death Eater and sending them to Azkaban. Peter turns pale every time we mention life after Hogwarts. Remus doesn’t want to show me but he’s anxious too. He’s afraid he won’t be able to fight for the good because he’s a werewolf. You are muggleborn. Everyone that I care and love is in danger.”

“James.”

“Hmm?” The dejectedness of James’ sigh was so palpable; Lily couldn’t stop the words that came rushing.

“When the day comes to leave, we’ll all be together. We will face it together. There is nothing to be afraid of when we can stand strong with each other. Giving in to the fear would only make Voldemort stronger. When we leave, we go learn. We all go be Aurors. Do you think Dumbledore doesn’t do anything? We join him. We help in whatever way we can. We will not let people like Avery destroy everything that we stand for. If we fall, we don’t fall without a fight. It could be our last moments but if we go, we hurt them and go."

“I just wish we never had to face this Lils.”

Lily lightly brushed off some hair that had fallen onto James eyes. “I’d rather be here with you, facing all this, than be somewhere else alone.”

It was in moments like this that James felt that he couldn’t possibly love Lily Evans even more than he already did.

“Thank you Lily. For being here by my side, for keeping me going. I love you”

Lily blushes slightly and shrugs. “What else would I do? I love you too.”

They snug up to each other, knowing they didn’t want to be away from each other tonight. Lily had long forgotten hot cocoas and nightmares. James knew that in his arms was the woman he will marry someday. He would gladly give his life for her, the light in an increasingly dark future that cannot seem to escape.

James felt his eyes droop slowly but he was sure that he hears Lily’s soft voice murmuring, “Just breathe babe. It’ll be alright in the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know how it was in the comments!  
> xxx tilde


End file.
